Why Not?
by Stephy825
Summary: Palkia had been watching them for some time...and after what he had seen, he decided to ask his brother about a question that has been bothering him for a long time. "Why can't we interfere?" -Brother fluff-


**A/N : **This is the result whenever you try to think too deep about something. This doesn't really follow the anime either, so Dialga and Palkia aren't fighting. Actually...they're brothers in this story. You know, I don't get Cosmoshipping...but anyway, I've stalled you long enough. Please click the button at the bottom of the page when you're done okay? The one that says 'Review this story'...thanks.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon...and Inazuma Eleven.**

_

* * *

_

**Why Not?**

_Shiro felt really happy. Why? Because his twin brother Atsuya and he were able to win another soccer match. It was another easy goal for them; with their combination and team work they can't lose...that's what Shiro had always thought._

_They were headed home from the game and were approaching a curve on the road. The snow wasn't falling anymore compared to last night, yet the cement below the car's wheels was still slightly slippery. It won't really matter that much...they've passed this place a thousand times before. And nothing has happened._

_Until today._

_Out of the blue, Shiro heard a large rumbling sound. Before he could react, his brother had pushed him so hard that he fell out of the car. The last thing he saw was a small smile from him before he realized the event that has transpired in front of him in mere seconds._

_The avalanche covered the entire car and the road underneath it. It was a thick blanket of snow, and could take days to dig whatever was inside out. But Shiro already knew that the impact...it...his family..._

_"N-no..." tears were already welling up in his green eyes._

_That small mumble...was followed by a cry._

-o-_  
_

The pink-haired male had been watching this the entire time. He gritted his teeth at the sight of the avalanche that has taken the boy's family from him. His red eyes looked cold, but underneath they were filled with sadness over the loss.

Palkia despised it. That...he let the situation go. He could have _saved_ them instead of let them die. But there was _Arceus_...his creator. He had told the both of them long before that they could not just mindlessly go to human territory without a good reason.

He hated it that preventing the avalanche wasn't a good reason for his master.

Palkia exhaled sharply as he shifted to another dimension. As his brother and he would call it, the 'main' dimension. This is the world that they had to keep an eye over. They could look at other worlds, but it was supposedly none of their business.

Again the legendary's eyes drifted around the huge area until he rested on this one small area. He focused on it while making a frown. "A fire..."

He could see it clearly, as if it was right in front of him. Palkia saw the family trapped inside, and a boy that could be around four was carrying his baby brother in his arms as he avoided getting too close to the flames. His arms were already scarred and burned and his jade-green eyes were darting left and right looking for an exit. The baby was crying loudly before the elder brother hushed him and told him that everything would be okay. Palkia was surprised how calm he was even at the situation he was in. Soon the both of them were able to get out of the burning building alive...

But their parents weren't as lucky.

The legendary growled in anger...not to anyone specifically, but he was furious that he couldn't do anything. Palkia had seen many accidents, murders, tragic cases and all kinds of dramatic events that can happen to any human or pokémon life. The guilt of just standing there had shaken him greatly every time it would happen again and again.

With this, he couldn't take it anymore. Palkia decided to ask his brother if he could cross the boundary. The legendary was slightly irritated at his creator to place him with this setback. He can't just open a hole and step in without his brother's permission...since he's the older one. He had no idea how that was established since they were both born at the same time, but Dialga's responsible personality compared to his must have struck Arceus more.

Palkia sighed and closed his eyes while building up energy in his body. Then he concentrated it on his hand and formed it to a small orb. With this, he was able to unlock the door that lead to his brother's place...where time was kept in order. Just like his place where he can manipulate the dimension of the Pokémon World if ever someone or something would try to disturb the balance.

Stepping inside, he felt himself teleported and in a few seconds, appearing in a light blue room that looked like a mansion's balcony. On the end was his elder brother Dialga gazing over the planet. "Brother?"

Palkia's voice made the sauropod-like creature turn his head and smile when he saw him. At least, the younger legendary thought he was smiling...it was hard to tell when he's in his original form.

"What brings you here Palkia?" he asked. The time deity then realized his brother's current appearance. "Why are you in your human form?"

"It feels..._nicer_ this way." he had to pause to think of the right word to say when he said the previous statement. Dialga merely chuckled and out of the blue, a bright light enveloped him. He soon turned into his own human form: A male teen with his dark blue hair in a ponytail and in a simple light blue and silver garment. His red eyes stared at his own, and they have done that for a couple of moments until Palkia spoke. "I came here to ask you a question..."

Dialga stayed silent as if telling him to say it. The younger legendary hesitated before uttering what he wanted to say.

"Why can't we interfere?"

"That is quite a broad question Palkia." the pink-haired male exhaled sharply in slight annoyance. He hated it when his brother would tease him like this.

"You know what I'm talking about Dialga."

"Still, it is better to elaborate it so that we can make sure we're both on the same page is it not?"

"Stop stalling Dialga..! I can't stand it anymore!" he shouted which took the other legendary by surprise. "Is it really right for us to just stay here and do nothing? Right now there are many beings suffering and others cannot do a thing about it! But we can..! Yet we haven't made a single move at all!" Dialga simply stared at him; not breathing a single word. This lead to Palkia continuing his rant. "You can't simply be unfazed by everything...how can...how can you be used to seeing this every day..?"

This time, it was Dialga's turn to sigh. "So you are suggesting we are going to play the hero of the story?"

"W-well..." again he hesitated. "Yes...that's what I'm saying."

The elder legendary made a small 'hmph' and gestured the other to follow him. Reluctantly Palkia did so and walked to the edge of the terrace where there was a golden rail so that they can lean on it and won't fall as they gaze on the world below them.

"If you want to play hero, then what's keeping you for not being so?" Dialga asked.

"You know why..." the other male placed his arms on the rail and leaned on it. "Arceus forbade me to leave without your consent."

"Actually, that was a lie." that caught Palkia heavily off-guard. "What?"

"The creator told you that so you won't do anything reckless. In truth, he never did seal off your powers to travel freely." the pink-haired male stayed quiet. "I never knew it kept you on hold for this long." he let a light laugh escape his mouth.

"It's...it's not funny..." he muttered darkly. "I could have...I could have saved humans and pokémon alike if I knew..."

Dialga turned to him and ruffled his hair; making Palkia shift his gaze to him with slight surprise in his eyes. The elder legendary smiled brightly and looked back to the world. "Palkia, answer this...why did Arceus create us?"

"To...to watch over the time and dimension of the world he constructed..."

"Exactly."

"But...I...I don't get why you had to ask that." Dialga paused before replying to him.

"You said it yourself, we are here in existence to 'watch over' this planet." he smiled broadly. "We are not here to 'save' the world Palkia. We are merely here to govern over it in case something beyond human control were to happen. Everything you have witnessed up to now is all part of life's natural state. Tell me, is it right to interfere with something that is natural?"

"N-no..." he responded. "But...what about human-"

"We cannot do anything about the mistakes humans have done. That is not something for us to solve...it is for them to work out on their own...with the help of the pokémon to guide them."

Palkia was silent for some time, trying to process what his brother had said to him.

"Do you know..." Dialga cut in his thoughts. "The white-haired boy you saw surviving the avalanche..."

"You...you saw that?"

"I noticed you took a liking to that peculiar dimension." he grinned. "As I was saying, do you know what would have happened if you did intervene with that event?"

"His family would still be alive?"

"Well yes...there is that. But what about his future?"

"His..._future_?" he repeated with slight confusion. Dialga started to form a light-blue energy orb in his hand and raise it up. Suddenly the two of them were in an entirely different place...and soon found themselves on snow. "Where are we?" Palkia asked.

"We are in the present time of the dimension you were looking at." the pink-haired male looked around and saw they were surrounded by mountains and white snow. He then spotted a large field past the fog, and realized there was a bunch of people playing...soccer. Palkia also noticed one of the best strikers of the team was the same boy that escaped the tragedy.

"If you would have interfered, maybe things would have been better." Dialga muttered. "But at the same time, it would not be guaranteed that he'll meet his closest friends." Palkia felt happy watching them play with each other. They seemed to have been enjoying themselves...a whole lot.

After the time deity said that, they were instantly warped back to his own room. "Do you see what I am driving at?"

"Yeah...I think I get it." a small smile crept on his face.

"That's good." the two of them were silent.

"I'll be going back now...thanks for the help brother." for Palkia, goodbyes were always awkward for him...along with showing gratitude.

Dialga laughed. "You're right...it is nicer to stay in our humans forms after all." the younger legendary grunted and began to walk away to the door he created. In a matter of seconds, Dialga was the only being inside his own room again.

"Arceus..." he muttered to himself as he looked up once more. "It took him a full millennium for him to ask me that. Looks like my answer was spot on."

Dialga heard a loud laugh from above before everything was still and peaceful again.


End file.
